Which LEGO friend (2018 onwards) are you?
Authors * AnimalLoverErin Introduction Have you ever wondered which LEGO friend you are? Here you will find out. This quiz is for the new reboot LEGO Friends. I made it because there's not many quizzes for the reboot friends, only the original ones. I hope you enjoy it! Are you Andrea? Are you Emma? Are you Stephanie? Are you Mia? Or are you Olivia? Find out with the quiz! I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible. ''-Erin'' Quiz Question 1: What do you prefer doing? # Hiking # Painting # Singing # Playing football/soccer # Gaming Question 2: What do you love? # Popcorn! # Cheese! # Pampering myself! # Winning! # Going FAST! Question 3: What do your friends say is your best quality? # My honesty # My cheerfulness, even when things are hard # My willingness to work hard # My confidence # My wisdom Question 4: Now, what do your friends say is your worst quality? # I'm cynical and jaded # I'm forgetful # I'm stubborn with a temper # I'm too controlling # I lose my composure Question 5: Fave animal? # I love them all... but horses # Cute fluffy cats # Birds! # Dogs! # Hamsters! Question 6: Fave way to get around? # Skateboard # Moped # Scooter # Bike # Electric scooter/robot Question 7: What makes you smile the most? # An animal being rescued # A beautiful masterpiece # A touching song # Your fave team winning a match # Satisfying kinetic sand Question 8: Where do you live? # In a countryside house # An old city house # A normal city house # A culdesac house # A bungalow Question 9: Fave logo? # A lightning bolt! # A paintbrush! # A flying musical note! # A star! # A gear! Question 10 - Final question (won't affect your score): Did you enjoy this quiz? # Yeah! # No! # It was alright Results If you answered mostly 1s, you are Mia! Like Mia, you love animals and the great outdoors. You are honest, down to earth, and determined, and you love to explore! Sometimes you're cynical or jaded though! You don't like gossip or small talk, or getting into long convos, and you can see right through people. Oh, and you LOVE popcorn!! Go you! If you answered mostly 2s, you are Emma! Like Emma, you're an artist. You love drawing, photography, and being happy, no matter what is going on. You cheer people up, even though your jokes aren't ALWAYS funny! You can be forgetful, but you're creativeness always comes to the rescue. And you LOVE cheese!!! Go you! If you answered mostly 3s, you are Andrea! Like Andrea, you love music. Singing, dancing, anything on stage is your passion! You can have a bad temper, and be stubborn at times, but your heart's in the right place, and you work hard to get to where you want! You live to enjoy life, and that's what you like others to do too! Your no-nonsense nature helps your friends to stay focused. Go you! If you answered mostly 4s, you are Stephanie! Like Stephanie, you are a sporty and competitive person. You love to WIN! You can be too controlling, but that's because you just want things to go smoothly. You're great at sports and you like to keep things organised. You're a born leader, and your confidence keeps your friends calm! Go you! If you answered mostly 5s, you are Olivia! Like Olivia, you love all things tech and sciencey, like coding, robots, gadgets and more! You might seem too smart, but your ideas help your friends get out of trouble, and they really help! You love to go FAST, and can lose your composure at times, but you're a great friend! Go you! Category:Quizzes